Nouveau né ?
by Tony4ever
Summary: Tony n'est au NCIS que depuis quelques jours et Gibbs lit déjà en lui comme dans un livre ouvert... C'est à se demander s'il est humain... Question bien plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraît et pas que pour Gibbs !  Univers totalement alternatif. Pré-série !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction totalement UA et pré-série !

Titre : Nouveau né ?

Résumé : Tony n'est au NCIS que depuis quelques jours et Gibbs lit déjà en lui comme dans un livre ouvert... C'est à se demander s'il est humain... Question bien plus intéressante qu'il n'y parait !

* * *

Tony était rentré chez lui exténué. Il était enfin en week-end après sa première semaine au NCIS. C'est vraiment pas de tout repos de travailler pour cet agent Gibbs ! Une humeur exécrable, des cafés à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et une conduite pour le moins… Particulière ! Heureusement qu'il était immortel… Peut-être que Gibbs l'était aussi alors ?

_" Tu divagues, DiNozzo ! "_

Une bonne petite chasse le détendrait sûrement et lui fera oublier ses pensées loufoques. Ce sera aussi un bon moyen de découvrir son nouvel environnement.

Gibbs, quant à lui, pensait à son nouvel agent. Il ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que les autres petits bleus du fait de son passé de policier, notamment chez les Stups. Mais Gibbs avait flairé autre chose. Autre chose de bien plus important. Ses années, pardon. Ses siècles d'expérience lui permettaient de savoir tout de suite s'il avait à faire à un humain ou non. Là, en l'occurrence, c'était non ! Il était pratiquement sûr que ce DiNozzo était de la même espèce que lui. Resté à le prouver !

_" Bah ! Avec la semaine que je lui ai faite passé, il doit être en chasse à cette heure-ci "_

Entre son passé de marine et sa condition, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver l'Italien. Celui-ci le découvrit bien vite et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à voir son nouveau patron.

_" La semaine était amplement suffisante ! "_

**- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là**, demanda Tony.

**- Je pourrais te poser la même question, DiNozzo.**

**- Je décompresse !**

**- Tu es un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?**

_" Eh bien Jethro ! Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins ! "_

**- Quoi ? Mais de quoi je me mêle ?**

**- Écoute, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. On est du même côté de la barrière**, répondit Gibbs avec une voix très calme.

**- Vous n'êtes pas un vampire !**

**- Ah non ?**

**- Non. Vous êtes trop…vieux pour être un vampire !**

**- Vieux, dis-tu ? Les vampires sont éternels alors tu sais la vieillesse…**

**- Rah ! Vous avez compris**, cracha Tony.

**- Mais alors que pourrais-je bien faire ici, en pleine nuit, si je ne suis pas un vampire ? Hum ?**

**- Ca, je vous le demande !**

**- Tu es nouveau**, constata Gibbs.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu es un nouveau-né. Je me trompe ? Normalement, tu devrais être avec ton précurseur. Où est-il ?**

**- Comment vous… Rah ! Laissez tomber ! Et surtout foutez-moi la paix ! **

**- Je ne peux pas, Anthony.**

**- Et en quelle honneur ?**

**- En l'honneur que si tu es attaqué par une meute de loups-garous, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. C'est pour ça que ton précurseur doit toujours être avec toi dehors. Surtout en pleine nuit. Alors, étant donné que j'ai 5 siècles de plus que toi, je ne serais pas de trop pour te défendre si on se fait attaquer**, expliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

**- Vous lâcherez pas le morceau, hein ?**

Gibbs hocha la tête négativement. Le jeune vampire leva alors les bras au ciel.

**- Comme vous voulez !**

Tony commence à marcher dans la forêt, Gibbs tout près de lui.

**- Alors ? Où est-il ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Il m'a transformé, m'a dit que maintenant j'étais un vampire et il s'est évanoui dans la nuit. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Soit disant que j'étais conditionné pour être un vampire selon lui.**

**- Sans explications sur ce que nous sommes réellement ? Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il t'arrivait, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non, je n'étais au courant de rien. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix**, murmura Tony amèrement.

**- Les humains doivent toujours avoir le choix. C'est le règlement.**

**- Allez lui d…**

Tony ne put finir sa phrase car il fut projeté, par une sorte d'animal, contre un tronc d'arbre massif. Sa chute fut des plus violentes et lorsqu'il atterrit par terre, l'animal se déchaîna sur lui tel un chien enragé.

_" Ô joie ! Un loup-garou ! Il ne manquait plus que cet agent Gibbs ait raison… " _pensa Tony_._

Ses pensées se stoppèrent cependant bien vite tant la douleur infligée par l'animal était intense. Il le griffait de part et d'autre de son corps._ « Et c'est pas des griffes de minou ! »_

Tony réussit tant bien que mal à envoyer le loup-garou à plusieurs mètres de lui à l'aide d'un coup de pied assez mal assuré.

De son côté, Gibbs était en proie à deux autres loups-garous. Il s'en sortait tout de même mieux que l'Italien du fait de son expérience bien plus développée. Il réussit à blesser mortellement l'un deux pouvant ainsi se concentrer sur le second. Le marine jeta un coup d'œil vers Tony et s'aperçut qu'il était bien mal en point. Il avait réussi à repousser son ennemi mais celui-ci revenait vite à la charge et DiNozzo "se vidait" de son sang dangereusement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte ce gosse de là avant qu'il ne finisse en enfer !

Gibbs prit le dessus sur son adversaire et lui trancha, non sans une violence extrême, la gorge.

L'Italien, lui, n'avait plus aucune force physique. Il gisait sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé et luttait pour rester conscient.

_" Heureusement que cet espèce de vampire devait me protéger, une vraie victoire !"_, se dit Tony._  
_

Le loup-garou, assis sur lui à califourchon, lui écrasait les hanches en raison de son poids. Il avait jusqu'ici réussi à éviter de crier mais lorsque l'animal s'en prit à lui avec ses dents, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri strident. Cri qui, soit dit en passant, glaça le sang de Gibbs. Celui-ci se jeta sur l'animal car il sentait que Tony ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le loup-garou eut le même sort que son compagnon puisque avant de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il avait la tête détaché du reste de son corps.

Une fois mort, Gibbs dégagea ce monstre du corps de Tony. Il examina alors ces blessures. Celles-ci se résumaient à du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang ! Même si cela n'était pas mortel pour les vampires, la perte de sang était synonyme de souffrance atroce poussant parfois à la démence.

**- Tony ? Tu m'entends ?**

Les yeux de Tony papillonnèrent faiblement et restèrent ouverts avec difficultés.

**- Efficace… la protection… agent… Gibbs…**

**- Tu ne peux pas te lever, je suppose ?**

**- Non… Je vais… je vais pas mourir, hein… ? Les vampires… ça meurt pas…**, s'affola l'Italien.

**- Non ces blessures ne sont pas mortelles pour les vampires. Par contre, la guérison risque d'être douloureuse.**

Tony était retombé dans l'inconscience et n'avait donc pas entendu la fin de la phrase. Gibbs décida de l'emmener chez lui car il avait tout le nécessaire pour le soigner. Il souleva alors son nouvel agent et s'étonna de son poids.

_" Tiens… Vraiment léger pour sa morphologie. Vraiment très léger… Même pour un vampire… "_

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent ici quand Tony commença à hoqueter. Il ne fallait pas traîner !

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ami(e)s lecteur/lectrices ?

A la base ce ne devait être qu'un One-Shot mais j'ai quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête... Alors selon les commentaires je verrais si je continue ou pas ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un deuxième chapitre. Désolé de l'attente mais je suis en plein bac blanc et n'ai pas une seconde à moi. Là je fais une pause "sociabilité" et en profite pour vous mettre une petite suite très modeste. Pour tout vous avouer, avec cette fic, je ne sais pas ou je vais ni comment j'y vais, mais j'y vais ! Alors n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez au cas où je partirai en live !

Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Bien qu'il loge à l'autre bout de la ville, Gibbs arriva rapidement chez lui. C'était l'un des rares avantages d'être un vampire. Il posa Tony délicatement sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et alla remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude. Avant de le soigner, il fallait d'abord y voir clair sur ce corps maculé de sang. Pendant que l'eau coulait, il s'approcha de Tony et entreprit de le dévêtir. Chose extrêmement délicate lorsque la personne se trouve inconsciente ! Mais entre l'agilité d'un vampire et les vêtements à moitié déchiré, cela se passa assez rapidement. Gibbs décida de ne pas lui enlever son caleçon voulant préserver le peu d'intimité qui restait au nouveau-né. Il le porta ensuite jusque dans la baignoire.

- **Désolé gamin !**

Lorsque Tony fut dans l'eau il poussa un cri strident à en réveiller les morts.

- **Sortez-moi de là, bordel ! Laissez-moi sortir !****  
**

- **Calme toi DiNozzo.**

- **Non ! C'est pas supportable ! Je vous en prie, **supplia l'Italien.**  
**

Tony se débattait comme un chat l'aurait fait dans l'eau.

- **Vous êtes barge ! Laissez-moi partir ! C'est de la séquestration !**

Gibbs attrapa la tête de Tony qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans un sens et dans l'autre, entre ses mains. Il capta son regard mais Tony fermait les yeux pour ne les rouvrir que rarement. Réflexe qui montrait clairement sa douleur. Et oui ! Les immortels aussi avaient des réflexes stupides…

- **DiNozzo ! C'est pour t'aider que je fais ça,** lui expliqua Gibbs.** Je sais que la douleur est insupportable, je l'ai connu aussi. Mais il faut que tu prennes sur toi ! Je dois te soigner, DiNozzo !**

- **Hum...**

- **D'accord, on va y aller. Assieds-toi dans cette baignoire.**

- **Patron…**, gémit le plus jeune des vampires.

- **Je sais Tony. Je sais.**

Tous ses membres étaient contractés mais il se força à rentrer à nouveau dans ladite baignoire. Ses mains, elles aussi, étaient contractées sur le rebord à tel point que ses phalanges étaient blanchies au possible. Une fois qu'il fut immergé jusqu'à ses clavicules, Gibbs lui enleva tout le sang séché le plus rapidement possible en ayant tout de même un minimum de délicatesse. Autant vous dire que cela était assez limité ! Quand il eu terminé, Gibbs aida Tony à se relever et l'enroula dans une grande serviette le couvrant entièrement. Tony sortit de la baignoire et s'assit sur le même rebord qui avait, quelques minutes plus tôt, était le souffre douleur de l'Italien.

- **Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres.**

Gibbs partit sans attendre de réponse se doutant bien qu'il n'en aurait pas. En effet, Tony ne cilla même pas. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, rongé par la douleur cornélienne qui l'habitait.

L'ancien marine revînt avec un jean noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt et une veste à capuche, toutes les deux noires aussi. Il avait aussi apporté des sous-vêtements.

- **Tony ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

L'intéressé hocha imperceptiblement la tête mais Gibbs le vit quand même. Il continua alors.

- **Il faut que tu mettes le caleçon sec que je t'ai apporté et ce jean. Ensuite on ira dans la chambre d'ami pour que je soigne tes blessures avant que tu enfiles le haut. Tu as compris ?**

- **Hum…**

- **Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ou tu vas t'en sortir ?**

- **… Tout seul…, **lui répondit DiNozzo avec plus ou moins de conviction.**  
**

- **Très bien, je serai au rez-de-chaussée si tu as besoin de moi.**

L'aîné laissa le plus jeune et partit se servir un café.

Tony était en difficulté et le mot était faible. Il y allait doucement car il n'avait pas énormément de force et essayait de trouver des positions qui le faisait un peu moins souffrir. Il mit 5 bonnes minutes à enfiler le jean que lui avait prêté Gibbs. Il lui allait un peu large mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, il était à l'aise. Une fois cela fait, il prit le temps de regarder ses blessures tout en prenant appui sur le lavabo. Ce n'était pas joli à voir et ce n'était que le torse. Il n'essaya même pas de se contorsionner pour apercevoir son dos sachant pertinemment que ce genre de geste le ferait souffrir encore plus qu'actuellement.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et manqua de tomber. Il se raccrocha au premier meuble du couloir qui s'offrit à lui.

Gibbs entendit le vacarme depuis la cuisine. Ni une, ni deux, il monta l'escalier en vitesse et fut au près de Tony en un clignement d'œil. Il retrouva son nouveau subordonné plié en deux littéralement, se soutenant à une commode en bois assez ancienne vu sa stabilité qui laissait à désirer. L'ancien marine rattrapa le jeune vampire de justesse et l'aida à faire le trajet jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'éclipsa pour récupérer le reste des vêtements ainsi que des compresses et un flacon remplie d'un liquide transparent. Le patron s'assit aux côtés de Tony et aspergea la compresse de ce liquide. Le plus jeune avait fermé ses yeux mais sentait bien la présence de son patron. Gibbs approcha la compresse du corps de Tony quand celui-ci l'arrêta violemment avec sa main d'une rapidité déconcertante, en ouvrant ses grands yeux émeraudes.

- **Y a quoi là-dessus, **demanda l'Italien, méfiant.**  
**

- **Si je te le dis, tu n'accepteras jamais que je te touche.**

Tony regarda son patron intensément tout en approchant la compresse de ses narines.

- **Alcool.**

-**Tony…, **commença Gibbs.**  
**

-** Je sais… Finissons-en.**

**

* * *

**

Alors ? Ce second chapitre vous satisfait-il ? :)**  
**


End file.
